


Did one of you fuckers steal all of my apple cider? (Hvitserk x Reader)

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, fight me, food stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Just a fall fluff drabble with Hvitty and you, with some missing apple cider. Can be taken as modern or viking au I suppose but it’s written more as modern Au!Prompt: 15. “Did one of you fuckers steal all of my apple cider?”Warnings: Total fluffiness, food stealing, cussing, use of princess by Hvitty (may cause melting), yes everyone is alive suck it up, my baby Ivar being a little shit as usual





	Did one of you fuckers steal all of my apple cider? (Hvitserk x Reader)

Hvitserk took his food seriously. You knew that. Because of that it was rare that you were able to successfully steal food from your boyfriend without him noticing. And it was fall, meaning Hvitserk ate a lot more and paid a lot more attention to his treats to make sure one of his brothers didn’t try to snag any of it.

So why you thought it would be easy to steal his favorite fall drink, you weren’t sure.

“Did one of you fuckers steal all of my apple cider? I leave for fucking five minutes and my cup is empty and my jug of it is gone. Which of you fuckers took it?”

Ivar rolled his eyes from where he sat across from Gyda, playing chess. You bit down on your lip as you hoped he didn’t see you steal Hvitserk’s drink and planned to rat on you.

“Are you sure you didn’t drink it all brother? That’s your third jug of it this week, mother had to get you more. Besides, none of us wants your backwashed cider, we all have our own and I don’t feel like being bitten by you, again.”

Ivar let out a little growl when Gyda smacked his hand for his words, rolling his eyes at his older sister before making his next move and ignoring your pouty boyfriend once more.

Hvitserk’s eyes scanned over his four brothers, all of them looking bored of his outburst. Ubbe and Bjorn were discussing their kid’s teachers on the couch. Sigurd was too busy working on his next music piece. And he knew Gyda would have asked before taking any, and his parents and Lagertha weren’t home. His little nieces and nephews were all off at school before their long weekend. That just left…

“Y/N? Princess?”

You look up from your spot in Ragnar’s old armchair, holding your warm mug of apple cider in your hands as you smile sheepishly at your lovely boyfriend. The same boyfriend who was slowly making his way across the room to you.

“Yes Hvitty?”

“Did you steal my apple cider kitten?”

His eyes flickered from your mug, to your face, and back again before the two of you locked eyes. You giggle nervously before shooting up out of your seat, tossing the blanket off your lap and racing across the living room.

“You little fucker! Get your cute little ass back here princess before I drag you back!”

You squeal as you hear Hvitserk’s heavy footsteps chase after you, giggling wildly as the two of you ran through the house.

Sure, it wasn’t the best idea to steal his treats, but it was so much fun to do.


End file.
